A Lesson Learned
by StinkyRodent
Summary: Sirius stumbles upon Snape in Slytherin corridors while in cat form due to a prank. However, Severus decides to keep the mysterious cat, leading Sirius and James to soon uncover much more than they ever expected. No Sirius/Snape slash.
1. Planning Pranks and What Could Go Wrong?

**A.N: Wow, it's been long since I last wrote! anyways, I'm planning this story to be about 10 chapters long, I don't do really long stories.**

**Title: A Lesson Learned**

**Summary: Set in Marauders era, when Sirius stumbles upon Severus in cat form in the Slytherin Dungeons due to a prank. To his shock, Snape turns out to be very different than his original image and a lot more similar to Sirius himself. Can Sirius overcome his blind hate? Again, NO SLASH - I intend this to be a story of friendship.**

"Bad idea…_bad idea…_this is a such a BLOODY BAD IDEA!"

Remus Lupin's voice had nearly disappeared entirely from repeating these words over and over again as he paced the floor of the Room of Requirement agitatedly. James Potter laughed lightly.

"You say that about _all_ of our master pranks, mate!"

"That's usually because it's true – and you always get caught by Professor McGonagall, and I have to go to detention even when I really am innocent."

James sighed and patted Remus' head condescendingly. "Moony, Moony, dear old Moony. There is one lesson of life that you must learn; once you join the Marauders, you're _never_ innocent." At the corner of the room, Sirius Black lounged casually on a large bean bag chair. Half-listening to the banter, he flashed a well-practiced smirk and called out, "Relax, Moons! What can go wrong?"

"Er…well…you could get caught in the Slytherin Common Room and dormitories, Snivellus can catch you, and when your worst enemy finds you in forbidden territory, not to mention in cat form, without a wand, you're going to be in trouble. Not to mention, if a teacher sees you, a load of points are going to be docked from Gryffindor."

The three stared at this sudden rant from the normally reserved Peter Pettigrew, before Remus gestured wild-eyed at the person in question. "You see! You see?! Even _Peter_ agrees this isn't a good idea! There's loads that can go wrong! Horribly wrong! _Disastrously_ wrong! And I'm Prefect, I'm supposed to keep you all in line! I – " He was abruptly cut off as James overrode him, glancing at Sirius.

"Padfoot, you ready?"

"Ready as ever, mate. Merlin, imagine Snivellus' face!" A wicked grin danced over those smooth lips. James smirked back.

"You remember what to do, right? After I transfigure you, get into the Slytherin dormitories and – "

" – and I sneak into Snape's room, discover all his secrets, and wait for him to fall asleep. Then – "

" – you come back out where we'll be hiding and waiting, I transfigure you back, you head back in with a camera – "

" – I take a few embarrassing photos while he's asleep involving whipped cream and makeup, wait for the next day, when he'll face – "

"HUMILIATION EXTREME!" They cackled in unison as Remus sank to the ground groaning with his head buried in his hands.

"Yeah…sure…what could go wrong?"


	2. Sneaking, Cooing, and the Dark Mark

"Remind me again, why can't I just go into Padfoot form? That way I can keep my wand!" Sirius whined loudly as he reluctantly set his wand away. James rolled his eyes.

"Because, Pads, as I've told you about a million times before, Snivellus knows your dog form! He knows your animagus form is a dog, so he won't suspect you as a cat!" With that and a complex wand movement, there was a flash and in Sirius' place, sat a mournful-looking black cat with grey eyes. James winked. "Come on, I'll accompany you to the dungeons, but then you're on your own! Have fun…" and trailed off with an eerily calm smile.

Severus Snape roamed the corridors uneasily, glancing around with narrow eyes. He hated being found. He had always preferred to keep to himself, slinking around the dormitories until late at night. At least it was better than being forced to hang around with the usual group of thickheaded, prejudiced Slytherins who would force him to torment Muggleborns. He could never bring himself to do it – he had sworn never to do so again since the "Lily Incident". He – _oof!_

Coughing hard, Severus slowly stood up, brushing dust off his robes. Glaring, he whipped around to see…a kitty. A cute one at that. His glare softened. Aw…what a cute widdle kitty cat…such a pwetty – NO! He was _not_ cooing over a cat, he was Severus Snape! Greasy Bastard of the century! Note to self: no matter how cute, he was _not_ to gush over cats. Speaking of cats, the one he had seemingly tripped over was blinking up at him with sparkling eyes. Rubbing his sore head, Severus muttered aloud, "Bloody cat…who do you belong to? Who's your master?"

No answer. He tried again.

"Is your master a Slytherin? Well, of course…how else would you get in here?"

Silence. The cat just cocked its head to the side, watching curiously. Severus sighed loudly.

"Well, since you're not mine and I don't know your master, I'm just going to leave you here for your owner to find." And he strode away, fighting the urge to look back.

Then, he heard a pathetic mew. _Oh, no. Not the mew, anything but the mew…_

He stopped. Squeezing his eyes shut, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefingers before brusquely spinning around and picking up the cat. "Since you're obviously lost and your owner doesn't seem to be around, I'll take you with me. Happy?"

Heading back to his dormitory, he cradled the cat against his robes and felt the pounding of the small heart against him. Only when he collapsed onto his bed, did he shut his eyes and let the whispers of a smile seep onto his thin lips. Slowly, obliviously, he slipped into the dark arms of sleep…

Unknown to him, the cat lay trembling on his bed, eyes wide with fear and disbelief. There, plain against the pale skin, revealed by the robe sleeve riding up, was the ugly serpentine mark of the Dark Lord.


	3. Abandonment and Open Doors

**A.N: This chapter's a bit angsty, shows a bit more of Snape's thoughts. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and "favorite-ing", I was astounded by all the notifications when I logged on. I really appreciate your taking the time, here's the third chapter! Read and review!**

**Just as a note, it's not my style to write really long chapters, this is an average length. Sometimes I'll write more, sometimes less, but I prefer shorter chapters. =P  
**

Sirius slid to the ground slowly, his back against the cold dungeon walls. James stood in front of him, a tint of concern shadowing his gleeful grin. "Hey…Padfoot, you all right? You're kind of…. pale. Did you get anything from Snape?"

Sirius took a deep breath, his heart pounding in the silence of the sleeping castle. He couldn't believe it. How many times had he accused Snape of being a Death Eater? Too many times to remember…but how many times had he actually believed his own words? It hit him hard – really hard. He finally found his voice and replied hoarsely, "Yeah, I'm fine. And no, I didn't get anything from Snape. I'm…hey, I'm tired, give me the camera, transfigure me, and I'll just head back in."

Clenching the camera and whipped cream between his teeth, Sirius padded back into the Slytherin dorms. Pausing outside Snape's door, he leapt back in shock as a loud shatter and a string of furious curses were flung into the night air. Dropping the camera and inching slowly towards the ajar door, Sirius' s breath caught...

Severus sat panting on his bedside, hands clasped together so tightly his knuckles threatened to burst out his skin. He stared at the ground, eyes glassy and unseeing and wide, a war of self-hatred and bright red disappointment battling within. A cat - a _cat_ - had reduced him to this stage. He should have expected it; everybody left him. He had long since distanced himself from company, for company was always destined to abandon him.

Severus groaned loudly, oblivious to the startled black cat peeking out behind the door. Flopping back onto the bed, he stared up at the dark ceiling and gave a sudden, slightly maniacal, mirthless shout of laughter. After a long silence, Sirius dared to glance in again. His "supposed" enemy was running his hands through his hair, speaking in a quiet voice.

"Everyone...even a cat can't stand me..._everyone leaves me_..."

That raw pain in his breaking voice stabbed right into Sirius's heart. That sorrow...how long had it been since it had been in his eyes? He couldn't stand it any longer. Without another second of hesitation, he hardened with determination and stepped through the creaking door....


	4. Playing Hero and Nightmares

**A.N: OMG SO SORRY - I accidentally deleted the whole story, and I just put it back on. Sorryyyy!**

**I know, I know, this chapter is unbearably short. Sorry, but I'm feeling lazy today and I'll make it up by posting another chapter sooner than planned - in 1 or 2 days. ok? Enjoy, review!**

_Without another second of hesitation, he hardened with determination and stepped through the creaking door…_

Severus closed his eyes slowly, lost in his own bitterness. His mind was a chaotic field of gray and black, swirls of red dancing, fading…succumbing to the sudden wave of exhaustion, he let himself fall back into the dark arms of oblivion…

Sirius leapt silently onto the bed and gazed down at the sleeping figure. His boldness deserting him in a flash, he stepped back. Brilliant job, Pads. You rush in here to play the dashing hero, then you freeze and have no idea what to do. Just great. Starting at a sudden moan, he glanced down again to see Severus – damn! When did he become Severus instead of Snivellus? – writhing slightly beneath the bed covers, sweat beading his brow. Sirius knew the symptoms all too well: it was obvious Snape was being plagued by a nightmare.

To leave or not to leave, that was the question. Padding towards the door, Sirius decided it best to leave Snape in privacy, but stopped abruptly as he heard the low whisper of _"Lily…" _leave Snape's mouth. Gritting his teeth, he fought his curiosity for a moment before growling and swinging back to the bed. Nosing through Snape's robes, he dragged out his supposed enemy's wand and lay it on the ground so it pointed at himself. Concentrating hard with his paw on the wand, he nonverbally transfigured himself back to his human form. Delving into his painful "lessons" with "Auntie Bella" before he ran away, he closed his eyes and dove into the slumbering mind of Severus Snape…


	5. Stormy Whirlwinds and Death

**A.N: A very close friend's father has just passed away, and my mind was busy as I attended the funeral and the ceremonies. I'm sorry for not updating as I promised, but the loss of a great life is infinitely more significant. This chapter is dedicated to him…**

_Screams…a large man furiously wielding a leather belt…a dark night…a boy hiding behind a bush sobbing…_

Images, each lasting no more than five seconds, bounced around like a camera roll. With no time to think about each scene in Snape's head, Sirius' head was reeling as the memories continued.

_A young, pretty girl with red hair…swings…flying…Lily…"YOU F*CKING LITTLE…"...a stormy whirlwind of pain and anger…Hogwarts…initial happiness...bitterness...irony...the crash of innocence destroyed..._

The Marauder sat shaking, eyes glassy as the screams and fear reverberated around his mind. His own memories, a devil in a cage, burst free and finally resurfaced. All this time, the scenes were speeding up rapidly…

_Hatred at the four boys who made his life miserable…slinking around to avoid more pain…cursing loudly in the dormitory…Potions...hours of self hatred, self pity...standing on the East Wing window...so high up...the power of that moment that he could end a life...his own...chickening out...a coward!...Lily…hanging suspended…shame…Lily…humiliation…MUDBLOOD…LILY!_

Tearing himself out of his enemy's nightmares, Sirius lay on the bed panting, his breaths coming harsh and fast. So much anger, so much pain…how was it that he could understand Severus' desires? Severus' desires to inflict pain, to have somebody accept him, to have a place to _belong_…all these feelings were so familiar. It really was better to end this little prank now, before Sirius discovered anything more. As he soundlessly sprung off the bed and padded across the floor, he pondered silently until a phrase came up from the churning sea of thoughts and memories. _We're all going to die in the end…it's just who gets saved and who doesn't._ He, Padfoot, had been saved. Hogwarts, the Marauders, and magic had saved him where family and, again, magic had been deteriorated him. And yet, perhaps Snape was dying. And a fierce, sudden fire of shame and anguish flared in the cat's heart as he knew, he _knew_ that he, with all his friends, had helped the process of Snape's death.

As he reached the foot of the door, two things happened. First, a shadow fell over him and Sirius looked up in shock at a face he recognized all two well. Second, a voice snarled, "Oh, no you don't!" and a flash of red knocked him into the darkness.


	6. Newcomers and Petrificus Totalus

**A****.N: FINALLY, summer break is here! Under normal circumstances, that would mean more time to write. Unfortunately, I'm headed off to summer school in two days, and I'll be there for 5 weeks. But relax, I'll try and find some time to add up a few chapters with the campus computers. Yes, I know, I haven't written for ages, guess I've been a bit lazy. Enjoy, review! (You have no idea how much I appreciate any reviews!)**

**Sirius**

Jerking back to reality minutes later, I shook my head with a soft groan. Merlin's saggy blue buttocks…I felt like the world had just collapsed on my head! I blinked groggily – thinking seemed as fantastical a feat as flying right now, as I struggled to focus. Alright. So. What had happened? I had performed Legilimens on Snape while he was asleep. I tried to leave. Then…then…

_A shadow fell over him and Sirius looked up in shock at a face he recognized all too well… a voice snarled, "Oh, no you don't!" and a flash of red knocked him into the darkness…_

Bolting upright, my eyes snapped wide open as I took in the scene before me I had been too disorientated to notice. Seve – no! When did I start calling him that? _Snape_ had his wand out, muscles trembling in fury and anticipation, an ugly leer of hatred lacing his features. My heart plummeted and I swallowed. _Oh, no. He discovered I was the cat…_when I glanced down to see the same furry paws. I turned my little cat head to see…_James?_

I stared, utterly shocked. Oh. So it was Prongs who Snape was glowering at. But…what was James doing here? Snape shattered the fragile glass of silence as he snarled "What are you doing in Slytherin territory, imbecile?"

I visibly saw James' mouth tighten as he answered in a low voice that barely held his anger. "I was looking for my cat…Snivellus."

A flurry of emotions shot through my supposed enemy's face as he glanced at me, sitting pathetically on the floor, my head still reeling. Confusion. Shock. Betrayal. Anger. No – _Fury. _Deadly fury. When he spoke again, I winced at the spike of disbelief and shock in his voice. "That cat…is yours, Potter?"

James gave a short nod and picked me up, turning to leave. I let out an almost silent breath of relief that nobody had been hurt, until a "_Petrificus Totalus_" was hissed. James froze and fell over, stiff as a cardboard cutout. Wriggling out of his unmoving arms, I mewed helplessly as Severus swept closer. He glared down at Padfoot, a strangely intense calm settling over his face. Kneeling down in one surprisingly graceful movement, Severus continued in a silky whisper, "But that doesn't explain how you got in…Potter."

He knelt there for a few minutes, staring at Prongs and me with that weird look until I started wondering if his mind was actually all right. I nearly gave a slightly insane giggle as I thought, James would scream like a sissy right now. The Petrificus spell only freezes the victim physically. I knew James was seeing all this and his mind was probably going on overdrive. Suddenly standing up, Snape smirked coolly. "So, you somehow figured out the password. I applaud you, Potter. However, I can torture you however I want right now and say it was in self defense when I saw you come in here…after all, how else would you have come in if not by sneaking in? Nobody would believe I dragged you here. And I'm planning on having some fun tonight…"

"Snape?"

A new voice echoed from the hall outside the dorm. I nearly screamed with gratitude as the Slytherin Prefect, some guy whose name I don't bother remembering, stepped into the room and took in the picture. The infamous James Potter, lying like a corpse. Snape, wand out, a disappointed look on his face at the sight of the newcomer. And, of course, the adowable widdle kitty cat. The Prefect's eyes narrowed. "What's going on, Snape?"

Pasting on a disgusting mask of innocence and self-righteousness, Snape 'explained' "I was just sleeping when I woke up and found Potter in my room, claiming to be looking for his cat. He was about to attack me, when I performed to Full Body-Bind spell on him."

The Prefect stared hard for a while, before murmuring an _Ennervate_ in James' direction. Bursting into sudden movement, Padfoot shot up and glared at Snape. Before anybody could stop him, he had his wand pointed straight at Snape's throat and was snarling a spell I'd never heard before, but James' grim eyes told me it was something serious, something deadly, and even Snape's eyes widened in terrified recognition, and James' wand glowed black, and I shouted _NO!_ and leapt forward, my mind frozen in fear, about become Sirius the human again…


	7. Waves and Breaking Through

**A.N: I apologize about the last chapter, where I got a bit mixed up about Prongs and Padfoot. Other than that, THANK YOU so much! For those who reviewed, I'm amazed. I'm completely humbled that you would take the time to review. It means so much to me! I'm leaving to summer school tomorrow, so I'll post this up seeing the fact I might not have the chance to update for another while. Enjoy!**

_I shouted NO! and leapt forward, my mind frozen in fear, about become Sirius the human again…_

James' wand glowed black and Snape's eyes rolled back as he slumped on the ground, unconscious. Waves and waves of invisible power rushed against me as I struggled forward. The first time I had gone swimming was when I was four. Mother had an indoor swimming pool built, and left me in the "capable" hands of a private instructor. As a kid, I had this natural fear of the murky waters in the pool, and seeing this, the instructor threw me into the water as easily as he might have thrown a sack of flour. A few lessons later, he had deemed me "hopeless" and told Mother I needed real-life experience to learn. He had taken me to the beach – my first time at the beach. A pity, too, what had happened, because otherwise I would have enjoyed that trip. I yelled like a little wildcat, I remember, when he carried me right into the water. Stranding me there, he took a few steps back and watched me nearly drown before pulling me out. Rolling currents of strength and salt had pulled me under, despite my feeble attempts to claw my way out.

As I struggled to change back in Severus' room, it felt eerily similar as my terrifying experience at the beach. A huge torrent of pure _magic_ washed over me, like a barrier fighting to keep me away. With a huge effort, I pushed back and screamed when a piercing pain struck me deep in my chest, like…like my magic was straining! Groaning in agony, I forced my will to harden like stone and shoved forward. Blinding pain…white started to cover everything in sight, as if a layer of light had rushed to my eyes…James turned and his eyes widened in shock. I watched his mouth open uncomprehendingly as he shouted "Pad – Fluffy! Don't!"

I _felt_ it. I felt my limbs elongate and my bones harden, I felt my features changing – for a split second. For a second, I stood there as human, staring at Snape's unmoving body. Then James' face took on an unusually tense look, obviously trying to concentrate. Then, with a jolt, I was flung back and in a flash, I was a kitten again. What had just…what had just happened? I had become human, then changed back…Prongs was staring at me with a disbelieving look, the Prefect busy tending to Snape, and the air crackling with intensity. James said aloud in a shaky voice, "That spell is a curse…it supposedly makes you relive your worst enemies. I don't think Snape will suffer that, though since I lost my concentration due to Fluffy." He paused, then added quietly, "You can take as many points from Gryffindor as you want. I deserve that." And left with me in his arms without another word.

With a silent wave of his wand, James transfigured me back. We sat in our dormitory, a Silencing spell set between our beds. I lay down to sleep, only to find James' troubled eyes boring into me. I waited for the words that would come, that would explain what I had already figured out. The words I was dreading. They came, all too soon in the consuming darkness of the room.

"Sirius."

"Mmm?"

"You…back there, you changed back into yourself. _You shouldn't be able to do that."_

"So?" My low voice belied the tornado raging within my heart.

"You can change at will if you're an animagus, but only with your animal form. I transfigured you with _my _wand, you shouldn't be able to change back at your own will. That's…impossible."

I lay there, eyes closed, as I tried to control my breathing. _Shut up, Prongs, don't say any more…_but when he spoke again, his voice was filled with awe and doubt.

"Y-you _broke through _my magic. That's the only explanation. You broke through my magic, Pads."


	8. Magic and the Room of Requirement

**A.N: Hey everyone! I'm having a great time at summer camp, but its really busy. I have at least two hours of homework every night, so I might be able to squeeze in a chapter a week, PROBABLY. Forgive me if I forget sometimes, but its SUMMER! Time to enjoy myself and have fun! Well, here's the latest chapter: enjoy and review!**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

James stared at me, nonplussed, as I cackled with slightly insane laughter.

"Um…Sirius? You alright?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Did someone curse you?"

"HAHAHA – James, breaking through magic is impossible – HAHAHAHA."

I watched him shake his head resignedly. "It's not impossible, just very close. I've only got a vague knowledge about it."

My brain numb, I forced a grin. "Mate, you're mad."

I reared back as he leapt up, nearly knocking over the table lamp. "Damn it, Sirius! You – broke – through – my – MAGIC! I wish it weren't true, I can't believe it either! You think I'm making this up? You think this is freaking EASY on me? You…you…" he collapsed heavily on his bed as I surreptitiously checked that the silencing spells were working. A long, tense silence rolled around the air before he spoke again. "This means your magic is stronger than mine – by a _lot_. I'm weak compared to you. Only someone who's at least twice as strong can break through someone's magic like that."

xxx

Hours later, I lay in bed yet unable to sleep. James had avoided my eyes and pulled the curtains shut around his bed with a stony silence. My magic…my magic was twice as strong as his. How was – is that even possible? I tried clearing my mind, as Mother had tried teaching me in Occlumency lessons, but to no avail. Questions and emotions flew around my head, one after another in rapid succession, like a roll of film. There was a time when this power would have seemed like a blessing from God himself. But the Sirius at that time would have used it to torment Slytherins and bully first-years, to win in Quidditch and pass exams without effort. But now…now I wanted to do some good. To make someone happy…and without warning, a new face jumped onto my roll of film. Severus' face.

Sneaking to the Slytherin dormitory, I whispered the password and tiptoed inside, staying in shadows. Grabbing my wand, I pointed it at myself and muttered the transfiguration incantation, careful not to wake anybody up. In a few seconds, I felt the familiar shrinking and once more padded across the floor, stopping outside Snape's room. My last thought before I entered was_, this really is becoming a habit._

He wasn't there. The shock hit me like a bolt, even though I didn't know what to be shocked about. There were plenty of reasons why he shouldn't be in his room. What was to be disappointed about? Sighing, I turned, about to head back to my warm bed, before the image of a blank, magical parchment shot through my head. My eyes lit up as I breathed "The Marauder's Map!"

Summoning my trunk from Gryffindor tower, I quickly fished out the Map before absently sending back my trunk. Scanning the parchment, my eyes searched for the tiny lettering of _Severus Snape_. Finally, amongst hundreds of names, I found him in a place where few knew about. Curiosity getting the better of me, I hastily transfigured back into a cat and ran to the place known also as the Come and Go Room.

xxx

Severus was panting heavily, sheen of sweat coating his skin as his eyes darted around the Room of Requirement. Cloth dummies, charmed to move, rushed at him in every direction, each bearing different painted faces. James Potter. Tobias Snape. The childhood bullies from Spinner's End. Severus spun around and fired another curse, effectively blasting the dummy to smithereens. _Bam._ Father down._ Bam._ Another enemy down. This continued for quite a bit of time, before finally all the dummies were nothing but pieces of charred cloth floating gently to the ground. Only then, did Severus allow himself to sink to the ground, exhausted. Curse James Potter…although the curse Potter sent at him wasn't at full power, it was enough to cause a minute or two of agony. Memories, memories he had firmly kept locked away in the back of his mind resurfaced at once, along with his worst fears. Father beating him. Lily and his falling out. Lily dead, Mother dead, everybody he loved…dead.

He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Shivering, terrified. Weak. Even when Potter and his cronies planned elaborate schemes to humiliate him, Severus had never felt truly weak. Furious, yes. Vengeful, certainly. Humiliated, always. But never weak. The last time these feelings had plagued him was before the time of Hogwarts, when he as a child lay at the mercy of a cruel father. And now Potter had brought it back. A bed appeared as he fell back, catching him in soft pillows as clouds of darkness drifted in front of his eyes. The blackness welcoming, Severus allowed himself to slip into dreamless sleep.

xxx

I thought: _I need to go where Severus Snape is._ The door opened and I sidled inside to a sleeping Snape, lying on a bed surrounded by destroyed dummies. As the cat, I leapt nimbly onto the bedsheets and curled up next to his tired body, waiting for him to wake up. I didn't have to wait long. No sooner had my furry limbs made contact with his bare skin, he shot up and a cool hand landed on my neck. Mewing in alarm, I twisted around and stared up at Severus, whose eyes had suddenly flashed open and carried a dangerous look. He smiled eerily.

"Hello, Potter's cat."


	9. Lamenting and Sirius!

**A.N: I know I had said I'd update once a week, but my days are just so RICH now that FanFiction often isn't the first thought in my mind.  
Only two more weeks until I have to go back home! NOOOO! I love my summer school, I really do. In fact, it's better than my regular school, so much that I wish I could stay in this school all throughout the year! Anyways, I probably will be either too busy or too lazy to write until next week, so be generous and forgive me for my sloth-ish behavior.  
I really appreciated the reviews you all left me! I felt really surprised when I checked my email to see so many "story alerts" and reviews. Just know that whenever somebody leaves a review, it motivates me to write because I feel like I'm making an impression somewhere in someone. ****Here's the latest chapter, enjoy and review!**

_Severus, whose eyes had suddenly flashed open carried a dangerous look. He smiled eerily. "Hello, Potter's cat."_

Severus grinned at me and I stared at him uncomprehendingly. It seemed like an eternity had passed before I finally felt his cool fingers release my neck, and I let out a long breath slowly. Severus flopped back on the bed and groaned loudly. "And here I was thinking you were a nice cat…idiot that I am."

I sat up indignantly and _meow_ed rather loudly. Of course I was a nice cat! What did he mean by that? Chuckling quietly, he never took his eyes away from the ceiling as he lay on his back. "Potter, eh? You could do better. What, does he train you to spy on me or something? Are you a magical cat?"

I nudged his side just hard enough and growled lightly. An unsurprised look crossed his eyes and the bed shook slightly as I felt him nod. "I thought so. Pity you're such a _bastard's _cat, though…I might like you otherwise."

Wha – but – well! With a mighty _humph_, I promptly got up, turned around, and plopped down on the bed with my back facing him and my head held high. There was a long silence before I heard the unexpected sound of chuckling. Casting a surreptitious peek behind me, I nearly fell over with shock. Holy Dumbledore! Snape could laugh? Wonders would never cease.

"Well, you seem better than your master…" a sour look slowly passed over his face as his mouth formed the word _master_. I silently groaned. Great. I'd finally gotten him to laugh and now he was going sour again thinking about James. Watching resignedly, I lay down on the soft bed. Severus stared up at the ceiling, which, like the Great Hall, was enchanted to look like the sky. Several times, he opened his mouth as though about to say something, before lapsing into another bout of thought.

"Do you know…do you know how much I hate them?"

You didn't have to be Merlin to know who he meant. Us. The Marauders.

"They're just…malicious! Even worse than the Slytherins sometimes…"

Ow. That hurt. How the _hell_ could we be worse than sneaking Slytherins? We just pranked; they were cruel. There was a fine line, and I was pretty sure we'd never crossed it in all our years at Hogwarts.

"What they do is bullying. As if I hadn't had enough back at Spinner's End…

A razor-sharp stab of guilt pierced my heart as I mentally reviewed the times we chose Snape as our victim.

"It's because of _them_ that Lily…Lily and I…" his voice broke. "I shouldn't have called her a…a _mudblood_. I know that. But I just – I just wish she would forgive me. I wish it so badly it physically plagues me at night. I would never do that on purpose…it's just one of those moments when you see red and this _rage_ takes you over, and it's not really you anymore, just a stranger and you don't know what you're saying or what you're doing…" he finished the rant breathing hard, eyes glassy. "Whenever I get that feeling, that fury, I always manage to hurt someone who means something to me. Whenever I feel like that, I feel like…I feel like my_ f–father._"

I winced involuntarily, the ugly image of red welts and a sneering face flashing quickly through my mind.

"Why…? Why do Potter and his little band of inane imbeciles insist on forcing this feeling on me? Do they take some sort of sick pleasure in seeing me lose everyone I love? Do they find it _funny_? Would they stoop so low as to enjoy my pain?"

Wow. My head slowly sunk lower with every heavy word Severus spoke. Noticing, he gave a bitter laugh.

"Yes, cat, that's how much I hate your master and his friends. They love making my life miserable."

I suppose that was true. Not anymore. I wish I could tell him, but he's probably chop off my head without hesitation if he found out I was really Sirius Black.

The door slammed open dramatically, causing the bed to creak with Severus shooting up with his wand in hand. My head dropped and I closed my eyes, sighing softly. How many times was this scene going to occur before it got old?

Prongs stood in the doorway, sweat beading on his neck and forehead, eyes frantic. Severus and James saw each other at the same time, and the mutual loathing sprung to their features immediately. Then my best friend's eyes landed on me, still in my cat form. Before I could give any warning, James blurted out loudly,

"Sirius!"


	10. The Room of Requirement's Humor

**A.N: Oh, no, I'm in for it now, aren't I? Not uploading for weeks...tut tut, what was I thinking? It's mostly because things have been really hectic. These two weeks, I spent one settling in after my summer camp ended and I traveled home halfway around the globe. I had jetlag for 4 days, so I was a bit distracted from my writing...the second week school started, and the first week of school just ended yesterday. Now, I finally have time to write. Just as a recap of the story so far:  
****- Sirius goes into Snape's room in the form of a cat when Snape's sleeping to pull a prank.  
****- Sirius sees the Dark Mark, performs Legilimency when Snape is sleeping, and sees his dreams.  
****- James bursts in, Snape discovers the cat "belongs" to James, and Sirius broke through James' magic.  
****- Sirius goes back to Snape, Snape opens up to the cat, not knowing it's actually Sirius.  
- James ONCE AGAIN (will the boy ever learn?)bursts in and says "Sirius!"  
****Dun Dun DUNNNN! What will happen? Will Snape hate Sirius forever? Will they be enemies for life?**

_Before I could give any warning, James blurted out loudly,"Sirius!"_

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Snape had his wand out and it was pointed straight at James' head unwaveringly. Their faces inches apart, Severus said in a deathly whisper, "You called the cat Sirius."

Prongs looked stunned. I could practically hear the grinding of the cogs in his head as he tried to formulate a good enough lie.

"Uhhhhh…the cat's name is Sirius! I named it after my best mate, got a problem with that?"

Severus' eyes darkened the point where they looked manic, and when he spoke, his voice was trembling with barely suppressed wrath.

"_Funny_, Potter. Last time I remember, you called the cat Fluffy."

Uh oh. Smart, Prongs. I gulped as a bead of sweat broke out on James' forehead. The wand inched closer until James was going cross-eyed looking at it. Fear gripped me, it's claws snaking their way around my limbs as I sat petrified. Snape was dangerous. Prongs was in danger. _I _was in danger. If I tried to sneak out, it wouldn't be any good because I needed someone to transfigure me back into a human, and Prongs couldn't do that. Snape was going to figure out who I was in the next minute…maybe less…even now I could see his brow furrowing as another piece of the puzzle clicked into place. This was bad…very bad.

"_So._" I cringed at the sound of Severus' voice, laced – no, absolutely _bursting_ with venom. "The cat is Black. Transfigured, I suppose, since his animagus form is the worthless mongrel he is."

Ouch. That hurt. Snape growled something unintelligible, and his wand glowed as a spell started to form. Yowling, I leapt at Severus and, his concentration broken, the spell died down and he crashed heavily on the carpet. With a sudden urgency, James transfigured me back into a human and I scrambled for my wand. Standing up, Severus' eyes flashed and he yelled, "Confringo!"

We ducked, and I felt the wind above my head as the spell shot past and blew up the bookshelf behind us. I think the Room could tell chaos was about to explode, and decided to save anything else that could be destroyed. The silk bed, the soft carpet, the ripped-apart dummies, and everything in the room disappeared, leaving only us three in an empty room with wands out. Severus waved his wand in a complex movement and said clearly, "Sectumsempra!"

James leapt aside, and the spell missed him narrowly. I tossed a Stinging Hex at Snape, but he blocked it easily. Taking the opportunity, James shot a _Tantellegra_ at Snape while he was busy blocking my Stinging Hex. In mere moments, the room was filled with cries of curses and spells, and different colored lights flashed everywhere, blindingly bright…

An hour later, the duel done, James and I staggered to the Hospital Wing, where Severus had left to minutes earlier. All energy drained, neither sides had been able to fire another spell and therefore had simply trudged to the hospital wing. After all, what use is fighting when you _can't_? Madame Pomfrey tutted loudly as she saw us, and helped us into beds as she examined our wounds. I glanced over, and saw Severus lying on a bed across the room, looking worse for wear with an expression of loathing and fury still tattooed across his features. James and I took off our shirts for Madame Pomfrey, and she promptly chucked them in the fire – nearly in pieces, the shirts were torn and ripped so they looked like beggar clothes. Our bodies were bleeding and long gashes decorated our torsos. Pink scars indicated the healing potions the Room wryly provided us as we lay on the floor, close to passing out.

I laid on the bed, staring dreamily up at the white ceiling of the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had given us a potion that had stopped the bleeding, and now my injuries were beginning to fade into scabs and scars. Just before the sleepy side-effect of the potion kicked in, I thought inanely, _at least the Room of Requirement has a sense of humor…_


	11. Apologies and Declarations

**A.N: Oh my gosh, I am SO ashamed of myself. Not updating in nearly a MONTH…tsk, tsk. Shame on me. Anyways, I apologize for taking so long and I know the last chapter was a bit action-less, but I'll make an effort to improve that. And just as a heads-up, I'm taking the SSAT in a few months and therefore will most likely spend every day studying (or, at least I'll try). I might not have as much time for writing, so just understand that. Anyways, I really appreciate your reviews, so enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!**

"I wonder if Snape is all right…I mean, is something wrong with him? Don't you think he let us off…well…a little easy?" My brow furrowed as I voiced this question to James – the question that had been bothering me since we got out the infirmary.

An incredulous chuckle answered me. "Mate, you're off your rockers. Snape? Let us off easy? We were holed up in the Hospital Wing for _three days_. Three bloody days! And look –" he flipped up the edge of his shirt, causing a few nearby girls to swoon at the exposed abs. " – I still have the scar! Madame Pomfrey said it'll take at least a week to fade. Which really sucks, I was going to try impressing Lily with my newly-developed six-pack…" He sighed wistfully, and I didn't have the heart to tell him it was going to take more than a few muscles to win over that girl. But as his best friend, I couldn't help but inform him with a smirk, "Prongs, I got a six-pack in Second Year. Sorry, but I'm five years ahead of you."

There was a brief silence in which I quietly relished the stupefied look on James' face. Then…

"Yuh…you…second year? But – six pack? No – uh – that's…"

Another smug smirk crept onto my lips as James skidded to a stop and started banging his head loudly against the stone walls. Only when I spoke, did he stop and lift his head to stare at me.

"I think we should apologize to Snape."

James' eyes grew wide. And wider. And they kept on growing until they seemed like they were going to pop right out of his sockets. Suddenly, he froze and a thoughtful look clouded his eyes, and he settled back on his heels. With amusedly raised eyebrows, I watched him battle with himself internally. Mutters escaped his clenched teeth as he frowned, speaking to himself rapidly. My ears caught a few words…

"Could…but _Snivellus_…maybe?...would she? Peacemaking…nah…not my style…but _she_…"

A passing first year jumped violently and scurried away with a terrified expression as Prongs leapt up with a wide grin and a roar of "YES! I'M A GENIUS!" He turned to me excitedly, grabbed my hand, and started shaking it vigorously, babbling nonsense.

"Padfoot, mate, you're a lifesaver! Of course! Come on, let's go apologize now! And meanwhile, find that girl Lily's always hanging around with…what's her name? Alice? Yes…hey, you!" Snatching another squeaking first year, he ordered with a maniacal laugh, "You know Alice Higgins? The 7th year? Uh…Frank Longbottom's girlfriend? You know her? Good! Now go find her and tell her to tell Lily Evans I'm turning over a new leaf! Now go…GO! Run like the wind, little messenger!"

Struggling to keep in my tears of mirth, I turned to see Remus coming forward. Spotting James dancing up and down with a wild look in his eyes and a crazy laugh bubbling on his lips, Remus immediately stopped and started backing away warily. Sending me a carefully questioning look, Remus' hand snaked towards his wand as James danced closer. "Sirius, did you give James any sugar?"

"Relax, Moony, he doesn't have any sugar. He's just high off Lily."

"Oh, dear. What insane idea has he come up with now?"

I had just opened my mouth when James, still giggling inanely, attempted to sober up. And failed – dismally. Finally managing to calm down somewhat, he spoke, but all that laughing had caused his sentences to be littered with hiccups.

"I – _hic_ – will apologize to – _hic_ – Snape in the Great – _hic_ – Hall so Lily can see what a mature – _hic_ – person I actually – _HIC – _am!"

The bell rang and James immediately perked up, grabbing our hands and speeding to the Great Hall as I let myself be tugged impatiently to the Gryffindor Table. _This should be good…_

xxxxx

"AHEM."

Every eye in the Hall swiveled around to focus on James as he stood in front of the Slytherin Table, ignoring hisses and snarls of "Get lost, Potter!" and "What the hell, Potter?" Conjuring up a stepladder with a grand flourish, he climbed up until he was looking down on all of Hogwarts. At the teacher's table, Professor McGonagall's head fell into her hands as she muttered loudly, "Dear God, no…" After several loud "Ahem"s to ensure he had everybody's rapt attention, Prongs swished around dramatically to gaze at Snape. In a theatric voice, he launched into an obviously practiced speech.

"Severus Snape, my lifelong enemy! You are a greasy git and I have every reason to hate you, but recently I have decided to grow up –" here, he snuck a not-so-subtle glance at Lily, who had her arms crossed stonily. " – and came to realize I have been…well, just a _tad_ unfair. Therefore, I have came to the conclusion that I should apologize for…uh…" he peeked at his palm, which was filled with unintelligible scribbles. "For constantly billying…wait, no…man, the ink smudged…bullying? Yeah! For constantly bullying you and making your life miserable. I, James Potter, hereby APOLOGIZE!" He finished with a triumphant grin and I smirked at Snape, who should have looked horrified. Furious. Disgusted. Shocked. I got the last one right – he looked absolutely stunned. But there wasn't a hint of anger. Instead, his eyes were softening and a smile was surfacing – I had a double take. Holy Merlin…he could smile? But I was violently wrenched out of my thoughts as Snape stood up and the whole school waited with bated breath for the expected confrontation or duel. Sensing this, Professor McGonagall began to rise from her seat, hand on her wand in case fighting really did break out. What happened next, however, shocked everyone to their core. Severus gazed at my best mate with misty eyes, threw his arms out, and proclaimed with a purr, "I never knew you felt that way, James…now it's _my_ turn to tell you something!"

His next words caused Professor McGonagall to freeze halfway up from her seat and my jaw to prove gravity as it fell to the ground.

"I…I love you!"


	12. Jamiepie, Love, and Lips

**A.N: Compared to the last chapter, this is relatively short, but I had fun writing it anyways. Haha...I loved the ending of the last chapter! I really appreciate the reviews, and I thank those who took the time to leave feedback. Nothing gives a writer more satisfaction than knowing others enjoy their writing. Well, here's yet another chappy - Read and Review! 3 Love you all!**

"No! You don't understand! I really love him – he loves me too! And we'll run away together in the sunset and adopt five children…I'm not sick! I know what I want and it's my Jamiepie!"

Madame Pomfrey, an alarmed look on her usually unfazed face, tried to shush a frantically babbling Snape while unsuccessfully tugging him into the hospital bed. Snickering softly, I turned to James and nudged him hard. "Well, looks like we solved the mystery of why he went so easy on us in the fight. He couldn't bear to hurt his beloved _Jamiepie_…"

Turning back to observe the struggling Snape, I heard the sound of gagging and groans from my best mate behind me. This was just _too_ hilarious. Of course, it was clear that Severus was under some sort of spell, but listening to him profess his love to my best mate was the funniest thing that has happened recently. Finally at her patience's end, Madame Pomfrey swished her wand in a series of circles while mumbling a chain of peculiar spells. Snape froze, and then his eyes rolled back while he slumped onto the bed. Seeing that Snape was unconscious and could no longer "jump" him, James inched closer to the bed and stared down.

"This has been _such_ a freaky day…Sirius, did Snivellus really just say he loved me?"

I chuckled as I pointed at the hickey on James' neck. "And mark you before you could run away."

James' head sunk into his hands. "Lily is going to _kill_ me."

At that moment, Madame Pomfrey swept over with a barely suppressed smile.

"Well, boys, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Mr. Snape doesn't really love you – he's under a love potion. It wears off, so rest assured that he will go back to normal after a while."

James let out an audible breath of relief, but I stared suspiciously at the woman in front of us who was wearing a sly smirk that was very un-Madame-Pomfrey-like. She continued, "The bad news is that this potion wears off after a week, and the way it's designed is the taker of the potion falls in love with the first human he sees. At first, it's not that powerful and the taker will only feel a slight stirring. But each time the taker sees that person, the attraction grows stronger until it's full-out infatuation. Basically, for the rest of the week, Mr. Snape will be falling in love with you more and more."

My back was aching from rolling on the hard stone floor, but laughter had consumed me as James fainted dead away. Madame Pomfrey, too, giggled and told me, "Kindly bring Mr. Potter back to the dorms. Oh, and tell him that since there is nothing physically wrong with Mr. Snape, he will be back in class starting tomorrow."

Of course, Snape chose this moment to wake up, and in seeing his "beloved Jamiepie" lying on the ground, his eyes widened with horror. Leaping out of bed before anyone could stop him, he knelt next to James and uttered, "I shall give you the kiss of life and pray that you open your beautiful hazel eyes that enrapture me so!" and leaned in to meet James' lips…


	13. 3 Days, Torture, and Poison

**A.N: So...this is an important chapter. Not a fave, not the longest...but important.**

**I'm compiling all my best writings – most aren't fanfictions, but I **_**do**_** have some in there – and making it all into a book. Not an actual published-in-bookstores book, just something I can look back at in the **_**form**_** of a book. It's so exciting! I've been working on it for a solid week...**

**Oh, and I want to thank BlackdogSirius; I just looked over my reviews and you're my best reviewer! I'm really surprised – I don't think I'm as good as you say – but I'm really touched. You've commented on so many of my chapters...so here's a shout-out to you!**

James' eyes snapped open a split second before Snape could kiss him and he stared into Snape's wide ones, only inches from his own. Snape gave a cry of joy and, being the amazing mate I am, decided it was time to save Prongs. Grabbing Snape's arms before he could carry out the act of snogging my best friend, I pushed him into the bed and tossed a smirk at James, who was still lying motionless on the ground with terror. "Mate, you owe me one."

XXXXX

"This. Is. _Torture!_" James moaned with his head buried in his arms. As the class filed into the room to start Potions, everyone stared oddly at the famous James Potter, seemingly sobbing into the desk. Snape bounded in and, seeing his "lover" so distressed, started to rush over with a loud "Jamie! What's wrong, sweetheart?" The moment James heard Snape's voice, he started so violently the chair knocked over and he scrabbled back desperately on the floor. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Snape's arm – an action I was used to after three days – and yanked him back just in time. Luckily, both James and I were saved from any Snape-hassle as Professor Wenworth swept into the room. Spotting our "situation", her lips twitched before she rapped out sharply "Mr. Snape, kindly return to your desk so we may start the lesson."

As Snape slunk back to his desk and the Professor started talking, James passed a small note to me. Reading it, I hid a grin and scrawled a reply. For the next ten minutes, our note-conversation read:

**J: I can't take this anymore!**

_S: Come on, sissy. It's been 3 days – even I coped with it!_

**J: Well, your not the one Snape's swooning over...**

_S: Haha tough luck mate! Anyways man up, Pomfrey said it'll wear off in a week._

**J: A WEEK! Only 3 days and I'm about to go mad! Hey, i need your help; i want to find whoever slipped Snape that potion so I can KILL that person.**

_S: u want me to help u murder someone?_

**J: not just that; Dumbledore told me to try finding whoever it is.**

_S: Dumbledore? He doesn't seem like the type to take these pranks so seriously...cuz what happened with Snape was a prank, right?_

**J: Not according to Dumbledore. Apparently Pomfrey just found out that that potion was a poison, meant to kill, and only some weird protection spell Snape cast on himself ages ago saved him from dying. And...it somehow turned the poison into a love potion.**

_S: Siriusly? Haha pun...get it? Anyways, fine, if Dumbledore tells u that then sure I'll help. Hide this note; Wenworth's looking at us._

I stared innocently at Professor Wenworth as, out the corner of my eye, I saw James slip the note into his bag. Inside, my stomach was churning unpleasantly. Poison? Somebody had meant for Severus to die...who would hate Snape so much? Even James looked shaken as we glanced at each other. I knew James' heart was in the right place – his hatred for Snape didn't extend to the point of death wishes. And yet, it was hard to imagine anyone hating Snape more than the Marauders...and formerly, me. Us, the Marauders, were infamous for tormenting Snape and Slytherins in general. But...to try to _kill_ someone? That was just...I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I thought back to when Snape confided in me as the cat. Of the memories I witnessed when I performed Legilimency on him as he slept. And, at the thought of him barely scraping by death, my fist tightened.

I would find whoever did this. And James was right.

When we found the culprit, we would _kill_.


	14. Memories, Dates, and Flipping

**A.N: Holy. **_**Crap.**_** It's been exactly one month and one day since I last updated – not exactly what I was aiming for. Since I have fall break for the whole week, I'll have more time to write – maybe. I'm sorry, but I'm in the process of High School applications right now (I want to attend a high school in the States) and have six different essays to write and submit soon...OH MY GAAHS. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review!**

"HELL no!"

I stared, bewildered, at the seething Snape sitting before me on the hospital bed. "But – "

"Are you really _that_ thick, Black? Did you come in here expecting me to hand you my memories with open arms? In case you _forgot_," he spat, "you tricked me as a cat. Isn't that enough to sate your sadistic humor? The only reason you're not cursed all the way to America by now is because..." a slightly dreamy look passed over his eyes. "You're _James'_ best friend."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed. I muttered under my breath, "I can't believe I actually wish the potion isn't wearing off – you are _so_ much more accommodating with it." Day by day, the potion had slowly worn off, just as Madame Pomfrey had said. According to her, there were only a few more days until Snape went back to normal. Naturally, James was overjoyed and could be caught with a huge grin on his face all the time. Unfortunately for me, that also meant that Severus was back to acting difficult – the last thing I wanted when I was on the hunt for his poisoner. "Snape, I don't need to dig through your memories...I just need that one of when you last had a drink before you felt the effects of the poison."

He leapt up, eyes blazing. "_What_ poison and effects? I – wasn't – spiked! And you can't seem to get that through your thick skull! I love James! I don't need a drink to fall in love with those beautiful eyes...and smile...and his laugh..."

I hastily interrupted him as the familiar 'swoon look' stole over his face. "Fine – I need the memory of when you started _loving_ him. Just put it in Dumbledore's pensieve, so I don't have to actually go through your mind." Hiding a guilty grimace, I decided not to tell Snape I had already seen his memories that night as he slept through the nightmares, and _without _his permission.

Snape pursed his lips as he stared at me with wary eyes. "And why should I give you my memory? I know I'm not poisoned, and I'm perfectly fine living with my Jamiepie for the rest of our happy lives." Wisely, I chose not to comment on the fact that James still ran away screaming whenever his "suitor" came near. Then...it clicked. The perfect, fool-proof way to get Snape's memory. Trying not to think of how James would kill me, I grinned and said triumphantly, "Give me the memory, and I'll hook you up on your first official date with James."

Snape's eyes lit up excitedly. "Really? You'll do that?"

I nodded smugly. "Yep – and I'll make sure he keeps dating you. Think about it; you won't be James Potter's suitor, you'll be his _boyfriend_."

As Snape eagerly pulled a memory from his head and placed it into a vial, I couldn't help but wince at the thought of the many gory ways I'd be murdered by one certain _straight_ best friend.

xxxxx

"I have no idea how I convinced him. Absolutely no bloody clue." I breathed in astonishment to Remus, who was still staring in disbelief at the figure of James walking towards Snape. James flinched as Snape bounded forwards, and forced a smile. Snape had obviously dolled up – his hair actually looked not-greasy, and he was wearing his best robes. I nearly laughed at the glum look on my best mate's face, but hey – as Dumbledore said, it was for the _greater good_. That phrase has always seemed slightly eye-roll-worthy to me, but it has proved itself in this case. Pretending to brush away a tear, I waved enthusiastically at James and yelled, "Have a good time on your date, dearie!" As he surreptitiously flipped me the finger, I pulled on Moony's arm in the direction of Dumbledore's office. "Come _on_! We have a memory to witness...

In a hidden corner, a dark figure watched. Flinging a muffled swear into the shadows, the figure stared as Black and Lupin made their way towards the headmaster's office. They could not know! Panic stole into those hooded eyes.

They must not see it. And the culprit would make sure of that.


	15. Madam Puddifoot's and Green Eyes

**A.N: It's been about two years since I last updated here, and I apologize wholeheartedly. To be honest, I had given up on this story, and had just about suspended it. Every now and then, I would receive a fanfiction notification about a new fan, or a new review, and I'd get a wave of nostalgia. Sadly, though, a lot has happened in two years, and I never got back to writing this. However, now that the school year is almost done, I'm beginning to have much more time. I got another review this week, and decided that I might as well finish the story. I understand that I will have lost many readers throughout these two years, but I hope that my continuation of the story might bring some closure. Thank you all for your encouragement even when I, the writer, gave up.**

"Where would you like to go first, love? I was thinking maybe we could grab a bite at Madame Puddifoot's, and then go for a long walk, and then go back to your room and have some hot – "

"That's quite enough." James interrupted Severus' ramble. Dear Merlin, his head was already beginning to pound from the overwhelming scent of cologne emanating from the boy next to him. Not for the first time, a hand "accidentally" brushed against his, and James jerked his hand away. Severus pouted as he gazed up at James with shining eyes. After a lapse of silence, James heaved a great sigh and slowly brought his arm back down, only to have his hand grabbed by Severus. Squeezing his eyes shut, James hesitantly guided Severus to a familiar pub nearby. "Let's go in here and have a drink, eh?"

"The Hog's Head? That's so…unromantic." Severus wrinkled his hooked nose daintily.

"Just….go." James steered Severus inside and plopped him down on a chair. They received several curious stares from the other customers, and a few hidden smirks. Madam Rosmerta, the curvy bartender, swept up to them with a bright grin.

'What can I get – oh, James, it's you! And your…_friend_." As she looked Severus up and down, a knowing smile passed over her lips that only grew wider when her gaze arrived at their joined hands. "Why, James, dear. I had no idea you…swung that way. I always thought you were madly in love with that Lily girl. You know, she's been coming here more lately, even asking about you sometimes. I suppose I'll simply have to tell her that you aren't interested in…well, girls. Now, I'll let you two be. Two butterbeers, was it? I'll have those with you in a moment."

"Wait – wha – _wait_! Lily's been asking…about…" James trailed off desperately, staring at Madam Rosmerta's retreating back. Severus placed a hand on James' shoulder, pulling him close. Leaning closer to James' ear, Severus purred, "You don't need Lily now…you have _me_."

James couldn't contain a shudder as he slid away with a muttered "Lovely." Taking a deep breath, he faced Severus with a serious expression. _Remember what Dumbledore said. Someone is out to kill him. Find out who._ "Severus, we need to talk about something very important."

"Yes, darling?" Severus stared back with adoring eyes.

"I need to ask you, when did you first begin…falling in love with me?"

Severus blinked in surprise. "Well, I must say, I think I've always been in love with you."

James' jaw fell open in dismay.

Severus continued, oblivious. "My burning passion for you has always existed, I simply never realized it."

Now they were getting somewhere. Swallowing, James asked, "And when did you realize your…_burning passion_?"

Severus smirked slyly, a gleam entering his eyes. "Why, aren't you a sneaky one! Are you really fishing for compliments? You know how much I love you, and yet you insist upon a reiteration of my affections?"

"What the – no! Dammit, Severus! I need to know this!" James' voice had risen, and some of the other customers glanced over again. James forcibly calmed himself, and said again quietly, "Severus, it means a lot to me that you tell me what happened when you first realized your love for me."

"Well then! Someone got out the wrong side of bed today." Severus huffed indignantly before giving his long hair an airy flip. "Very well then. You're lucky you're cute. I first realized my love for you that fateful day when you made your gallant apology in the Great Hall."

"Did anything else happen earlier that day?"

"Hmm. Don't think so."

James rubbed his temples impatiently. "Anything at _all_? What had you been doing before that whole…scene?"

"I woke up that morning, went down for breakfast, went to my classes, went to dinner, heard your sweet, sweet apology, and –"

"Did you talk to anybody unusual beforehand?"  
Severus frowned. "Jamie, is this about what that silly boy Sirius said about some love potion? I told him and I'll tell you, I didn't have any potion! I am so in love with you, of my own free will! But no, I didn't…actually, I had a brief word with Lily, but it's nothing really."

James' eyes widened. "You spoke with Lily? I thought she was still furious with you about the whole…um, incident back in fifth year?"

Severus shrugged noncommittally. "I thought so too, but she said something about wanting to be friends again. We went down to the kitchens for a bit to chat. Had a bit of cake and lemonade."

This couldn't mean… "And you didn't talk to anyone else out of the ordinary. Nobody at all."

"Nope. Now come on, honeybun, I didn't come here just to talk about what _I _did. Why don't you tell me about you?"

James couldn't reply. His thoughts flew messily, each immediately following the previous, like snitches on the loose. Lily. Snape. Lemonade. Poison. But that was impossible. Lily wouldn't…but according to Severus, there was nobody else who could have done it. He shook himself. It didn't matter what he thought, he had to tell Dumbledore anyway. It was his duty. "Come on, Severus. Let's start walking back to the castle, it's getting late." As he pulled Severus up, he began to get a strange feeling that somebody's eyes were on him, but when he looked around, everything looked normal. Ignoring Severus' lovesick gaze, he began walking to the exit of the Hog's Head, only to hear a soft whisper from a corner behind him. His eyes widened.

"_DUCK!" _He pulled Severus down with him as he shielded his head. A red beam of light shot over his head, breaking the door in front of him into flaming splinters. In a second, his wand was out and pointed at the cloaked figure in the corner. Madam Rosmerta gasped in horror at the destroyed door, before pulling out her wand as well and pointing it at the hooded figure. James' eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?"

The figure stayed silent, face hidden by the hood's shadow. James tightened his grip on his wand. "Who are you? Take your hood off!" Next to him, Severus breathed, "You are so hot when you're mad. So hot."

The figure slowly stood up, hands in the air. Then, before James could react, the figure slid a wand from the sleeve where it had been hidden, and sent another beam of light in his direction, without a single word being uttered. It slammed into James' chest, knocking the wind out of him, and sending him flying across the room. He landed with a crash on one of the tables, and the world began spinning. Dark specks appeared at the edges of his vision as he lay there, numbness spreading through his limbs. He faintly heard the _crack_ of Apparition as the figure turned sharply, and just before the darkness overtook him, he glimpsed those familiar bright green eyes.


	16. Realizations and Memories

**A.N: I would like to thank Sithtar for pointing out some errors and inconsistencies in this story so far. I have a bad habit of occasionally calling James Padfoot, so please bear with me if you notice any mistakes. I'll try to fix that in the future. In Chapter 13, Sirius vows to make the unknown culprit pay for trying to kill Severus, but he himself tried to kill Severus back in fifth year with the whole Werewolf incident. To clarify: he remembers that incident, which I think added to the guilt he was feeling in Chapter Five after seeing Snape's memories. Also, I didn't put this in because it didn't occur to me, but I suppose Sirius now also feels more of a connection to Severus after this whole debacle, which makes him more…protective? Sorry if that was unclear. Anyways, I will try to make these chapters longer, and to update at least once a week. As always, enjoy and review!**

"…_just a stunner. Shouldn't be out long…"_

"…_Hog's Head…Severus apparated here with him…"_

"…_Blimey…is his face going to stay like that?"_

Hushed voices reached James' ears as he slowly awoke, keeping his eyes closed. The soft covers of the Hospital Wing beds were cool under his arms as they covered the rest of his body. Speaking of which… he winced as he subtly flexed his muscles, only to feel soreness shoot up his limbs. Deciding it was time to re-enter the world, he opened his eyes, only to see light gray eyes staring back.

"_PADFOOT! _Why is your face so close? Merlin!"

Sirius gave a chuckle as he straightened, but couldn't hide the anxiety in his expression. "Just checking you were still alive, mate. Gave us a bit of a scare there." Behind Sirius, Peter and Remus were also smiling. James felt his body relax as he gazed at his friends. "Hey, where's Snape?"

Sirius' face split in a wide grin as he clapped his hands with glee. "Pomfrey's magically locked him up in another ward because he was hysterical. Kept bawling and clawing to get to his 'shnookie wookie'. Wouldn't shut up until Calming Drought was shoved in his mouth."

James chuckled. Then it flooded back to him. Severus. _LILY. _Sitting up so fast his neck cricked, he grabbed Sirius' arms. "Dumbledore! I need to speak to –"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Starting, James whipped around to see twinkling blue eyes and a long white beard. "Professor! I was at the Hog's Head and – and I was talking to Severus – Lily, and they – lemonade – cake – then –"

"Slow down, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even brighter.

James took a deep breath. "Severus said that the only person he had talked to before being poisoned was Lily, who ate cake and drank lemonade with him. Then, when we were attacked at the Hog's Head, I remember seeing green eyes before blacking out. Lily's eyes."

Dumbledore was silent for a while, eyes no longer sparkling, before heaving a sigh. "I'm afraid this was what I suspected. Mr. Black here managed to get a memory from Mr. Snape after he Apparated the both of you back. It's – I think it's only proper if you see it for yourself. After all, you were the one attacked." He looked up as the nurse bustled into the room. "Madam Pomfrey, is Mr. Potter well enough to leave the Hospital Wing yet?"

Madam Pomfrey raised a sharp eyebrow before grabbing James' wrist. Pointing her wand at it, she muttered a few incantations before repeating the action with his forehead and chest. After a lengthy once-over, she tutted and stepped back. "He's physically fine, but he should still rest. I suppose if he must, he can be released."

Dumbledore smiled patiently. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Gesturing for James to follow, he began walking out of the Wing before pausing and looking over his shoulder. "Mr. Black, you have a hand in this as well. I think it only wise for you to be present."

Dumbledore led them up winding staircases and through hallways that seemed to appear out of nowhere before finally arriving at the well-known door guarded by gargoyles. Dumbledore twinkled at them and said, "Snickers." As the gargoyles slowly swung the huge door open, the headmaster looked over his shoulder at James and Sirius, with a mild "Have you ever tasted Snickers? Delicious stuff."

They reached a large closet with elaborate designs carved into the wood. Dumbledore nodded at James. "Go ahead, Mr. Potter. The pensieve is inside."

James hesitantly swung open the closet doors. Inside was what seemed to be a large basin, filled with a murky blue substance. Faces swirled inside, faint whispers and hisses rising and falling. Dumbledore aimed his wand at the basin and, after a few seconds, a scene rose to the surface of the pensieve, one with the face of Severus Snape. Dumbledore gestured at the basin. "Go ahead, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. I trust you are both familiar with the usage of a pensieve?"

They nodded, Sirius with a grim face and James trying to contain his eagerness. Glancing at each other, they silently counted down before closing their eyes and lowering their faces into the basin…

_ The bell rang. Students suddenly sprang to life, stuffing books and quills into their bags, and hurrying out the door. A laughing Sirius followed James as the pair made their way out of the classroom. As Severus stood up, he was roughly jostled by the passing two. A sneer crossed his lips. "Watch where you're going, Black."_

_ "Then don't get in my way, Snivellus." Sirius returned with a scornful glance, before stalking away without a second glance, as if Severus was no more than an irksome insect. As the two Marauders exited, Severus stood there, still and fuming, his dark eyes narrowed at James' and Sirius' retreating backs. After a long while, his death grip on the edge of the desk relaxed, and, grabbing his bag, he stormed out of the empty room._

_ "Severus!" A feminine voice broke his furious train of thought. Shock froze him on the spot as he instantly recognized that smooth voice. As he turned, his suspicions were confirmed as he saw Lily standing before him, a friendly smile on her face._

_ "You're…talking to me?" His eyes were wide, disbelieving. She gave a tinkling laugh._

_ "I know we've had our rough patches, but I really miss being friends, Sev. I shouldn't have held a grudge against you for so long. You apologized a _lot_. Do you want to go down to the kitchens and grab a bite?"_

_ His face broke out in a small smile. "Y-yeah, sure." He hesitated, eyes furrowed. She waited patiently, smile unwavering. Finally, he shook his head and smiled back. "So…friends?"_

_ "Friends."_

_The minute they entered the kitchens, they were swarmed by house elves. Shrill voices filled the air as they were tugged to a table with plush chairs._

_ "What would Snape Sir and Mistress Lily desire to eat?" a voice squeaked near their feet. Looking down, they saw a small house elf beaming at them._

_ Lily grinned back at the house elf. "I'd like some lemonade and that delicious chocolate cake. Sev?"_

_ He nodded dazedly. "I'll have the same."_

_ As the house elves scurried away, a long silence hung between them. Lily broke it first. "So, how's the year going for you?"_

_ "Uh…it's all right. Potter and Black still pricks, but I'm still alive." He tried cracking a smile, unsure if the mention of Potter would offend her. To his surprise, she rolled her eyes and smiled. "I know, they're so annoying. I think it's horrible how they treat you."_

_ "You – you do? I thought you and Potter were…friendly now."_

_ "We were for a bit, but I realized you were right. They're nothing more than a bunch of arrogant little buggers. After all," she leaned closer. "Nobody can replace _you,_ Sev." Her face was so close to his, her beautiful green eyes gazing back into his terrified black ones. His breath hitched. Her lips parted…_

_ "Well, I think I'll go check on the house elves. They don't usually take this long with the food." And just like that, she was walking away into the sea of house elves, leaving him stunned._

_ When she came back, he had managed to calm his racing heart and was looking somewhat normal. She grinned at him warmly and, with a flourish, lifted two plates of cakes and glasses of lemonade._

_ As they ate, Severus tried not to think about what had almost happened, but the image of Lily's face close to his kept invading his mind as Lily chattered on. His throat suddenly feeling parched, he gulped down his lemonade before frowning at the glass._

_ "Lily? Is the lemonade supposed to be…orange?"_

_ She giggled, her expression on of pure innocence. "Don't worry, I told the house elves to put in something to make it even better. It's perfectly safe. I just thought that you deserved nothing but the best."_

_ Failing to suppress a smile, Severus shrugged and continued gulping down the orange lemonade. Placing the glass back down on the table, he rested his elbow on the table and put his chin on his hand. "So, Lily – "_

_ He was cut off when she gave a loud gasp. Her eyes widened and a curious expression came over her face. Her hands, resting on her lap, began twitching and clenching into tight fists. She stared straight ahead, showing no signs that she saw Severus or could hear his cries of "Lily! Lily, are you ok?" After a short lapse, she suddenly shuddered and her eyelids fluttered shut, before snapping open again. When her eyes focused on Severus' worried face, her eyebrows shot up. "Severus? What are you – why am I – what?"_

_ Severus frowned in concern, reaching a hand towards her, but she shrunk away, eyes frightened. With a quiet whimper, she spun and fled out the kitchens, and Severus was once again left confused, with the half-eaten cake and empty lemonade glass next to him. A strange flutter swept over his chest, and Lily was suddenly far from his thoughts. Standing up, he hurried to the Dining Hall, where he heard Potter's wretched voice booming out…_


	17. Giving Up and Questions

**A.N: Well, my first year of high school is finally over. While it was still happening, every day seemed so long, but now that it's over, all those months of late night study sessions and gulped-down Starbucks seem to have gone by so fast. Actually, school ended a few weeks ago, but I had to attend my older brother's graduation (he's going into college) and a family vacation. I just got back from a 5-week summer school program, which is mostly why I haven't updated. Now I'm back home, and hopefully that means more time to write!**

James felt himself being tugged back and the next thing he knew, he was standing in Dumbledore's office again, Sirius next to him. His head was reeling, and even the usually flippant Sirius was blinking in shock. Dumbledore peered at them over his glasses, eyes grave. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, do you see how serious the situation is? I went to speak to the house elves, and they confirmed that the lemonade they gave Ms. Evans was simply normal lemonade – definitely _not_ orange. We have good reason to suspect Ms. Evans of trying to poison Mr. Snape."

James opened his mouth to protest. "Professor, Lily wouldn't – "

"We also have reason to believe she was under the Imperius Curse."

James' mouth snapped shut as he stared at the headmaster. "What? L-Lily? Under the Imperius Curse?"  
Dumbledore nodded. "I recognize the signs. Usually, it's near impossible to know if a person is under the Imperius Curse, but towards the end, before she ran out, her expression was one of someone who was trying to fight off the Curse. I suppose the caster of the Curse also decided that since the task was already done and Mr. Snape had already drank the lemonade, that it was safe to remove the curse. Normally, it is not so easy to shake off the Curse."

James' mind went blank as suddenly, Lily's face flashed through his mind and he saw the last few months between him and Lily.

_James and Sirius sauntered into the Dining Hall, heading over to where Remus and Peter were sitting at the Gryffindor table. As the two approached the table, Lily closed her eyes and groaned. Taking a deep breath, she rolled her eyes up to the heavens, as if praying for patience. James walked by and Lily tensed, obviously waiting for a confrontation of some sort. And for once, it never came._

_ James sat down next to Remus, nodded a greeting, and began filling up his plate with food. Lily and her friends stared at James, eyes wide and disbelieving. They received no attention from the Marauders, except a smirk and a wink from Sirius. For the first time in years, James seemed to have had absolutely no reaction to seeing Lily._

_ Class. Lily was tense the entire time, half-turning in her seat a few times but always jerking herself back to the front. It was as if she was bracing herself for the inevitable passed note, or whispered suggestive comment from the Marauders behind her. Nothing came._

_ By dinnertime of that first week, Lily looked absolutely dreadful. Her hair was a mess, looking truly Trelawney-worthy. There were bags under her eyes and for the first time, she – Lily Evans! – had not been first in her classes. She entered the Great Hall at dinner, banging the doors open, her head swiveling around. As her gaze locked on James, she marched to him, and all but snarled at him._

_ "Potter! What is going on? What disastrous little deed are you planning?"_

_ James calmly finished eating his spoonful of mashed potatoes, before glancing up to look at Lily's wild eyes. "Evans. Why would you assume that I was planning something?"_

_ "Because you haven't been – well – you know perfectly why!" Lily cried, hints of pink blossoming on her cheeks as her friends smirked knowingly behind her._

_ James sighed and put his cutlery down, turning to fully face Lily. "Listen. If you really want to know why I haven't asked you out, or bought you roses, or bloody worshipped you like I have for the past few years, it's because I've given up. All right? I have spent every day since I have met you hoping that you would see something in me, something worth giving a chance for. But obviously, that hasn't happened, and I doubt it will ever happen. So I'm not going to waste my time chasing someone who can't even stand to look at me."_

_ By the end of his spiel, James' voice was the only one heard in the Great Hall, and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. All the other tables were fixated with the conversation, and even the teachers had wide eyes and slightly ajar mouths. James Potter? Give up on Lily Evans? Yet, nobody looked more stunned than the girl in question herself. Opening and closing her mouth a few times, she swallowed hard before inhaling raggedly and spinning around to run out of the Great Hall. James turned back to his plate, glaring as he viciously stabbed a piece of turkey. Sirius cleared his throat and stood up. "Alright, thank you all for being nosy little buggers. Now, if you're all done staring, there's nothing to see here."_

_ Months passed. Lily had been cold and stiff to James, as always, with a wary air to her whenever he was around. The tension between the two had relaxed, and they spoke courteously to each other when they had to, saying no more than what needed to be said. True to his word, James stopped paying Lily extra attention, and began seeing other girls – much to the delight of the Hogwarts female population. Lily seemed to be moving on as well. James distinctly remembered walking into the Gryffindor common room one night, to see Lily on a couch flirting with another boy in their year. He had raised an eyebrow when her eyes flicked to him, gave her a nod of acknowledgement, and walked over to join Sirius in a game of Exploding Snap. It seemed as if all was well._

_ Except it's not now,_ James thought as he stared at the ground. Sirius was busy asking Dumbledore questions, and James tried to focus on the matter at hand, but it was proving a difficult feat. All that he could think of was Lily. Somebody had Imperioed her. She could have been hurt. She must have realized what had happened. Oh, no. She would undoubtedly blame herself for not being able to resist the Curse, and beat herself up over spiking Snape's drink. If she was in such a state of mind, that would mean she was skipping meals, hiding in her room, the usual routine she went through whenever she didn't perform her best in an exam or did something wrong. He used to have a chance to be the one comforting her, but he just…let her go. _And she didn't mind,_ he reminded himself. _She doesn't like you, and hasn't for the past few years._

"…James…James! James!" Sirius' voice yanked him back to the conversation in Dumbledore's office. James looked up to see Sirius' impatient expression and a slight twinkle returning to the headmaster's eyes.

Dumbledore spoke. "I was simply saying that we should find Ms. Evans, get her side of the story, ask if she remembered anything – maybe the person who Imperioed her, or if the person had said anything else that might give us a lead. While you two question her, I will be meeting with the ghosts and paintings of Hogwarts. Not much happens in this castle without them knowing about it."

James nodded solemnly as the Headmaster sat back down in his desk and shuffled through paperwork, a clear dismissal. The walk back to Gryffindor seemed like hours – James' head was spinning with confusion and anger and concern and just…enough emotion to fill a lifetime. Sirius finally broke the silence.  
"What are we going to do about Snape?"

"I don't even…I don't know. He's still enamored, right?"

"Yeah. Crazily so."

James groaned. "I don't need his affections right now. I need to focus on who Imperioed Lily. Just let Pomfrey deal with him."

When they finally reached the Gryffindor tower, James closed his eyes and winced before stepping through the portrait hole and towards the girls' staircase. The Fat Lady wiggled her eyebrows and giggled, "And here I was, thinking the poor boy had given up!"

James stopped a passing third year girl, who looked absolutely petrified that the Great and Infamous James Potter had his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, can you do me a favor? Go upstairs and tell Lily that I need to speak with her about something. Tell her I was sent by the Headmaster."

She nodded, a squeak escaping her before she rushed up the stairs. James ignored the curious stares from around the room, while Sirius watched a busty blonde sashay past. After a few agonizing minutes, the door to the girls' dorm opened and a familiar redhead walked out. James' breath caught in his throat as Lily met his gaze hesitantly. Shaking himself out of his daze, James pulled Sirius away from the rapidly growing group of scantily clad girls and cleared his throat.

"Lily, we were asked by Professor Dumbledore to talk to you about something that happened with Snape."

Lily nodded resignedly, and walked towards the staircase. "Come on, let's talk about it in the room. More privacy."

James nodded and pulled out his wand with an "_Accio broomstick."_ His prized Comet 140 came shooting from the boy's dorm a few seconds later, landing solidly in James' open palm. Throwing his leg over the broom, James nodded at Sirius, who hopped on as well. Lily, who was waiting at the top of the steps, jumped back as the two boys flew up the stairs and into the room. A hint of a smile tugged at Lily's smile. "Dramatic as always, Potter."

He gave a mock bow, before straightening and watching as Lily pulled out her wand. _"Muffliato,"_ she murmured, effectively blocking out any unwanted listeners. She plopped down on her bed, crossing her legs. Her skirt rode up slightly at the movement, revealing toned thighs. James swallowed hard and tore his eyes away from her legs, meeting her questioning gaze.

"Lily, are you aware that you were Imperioed last week?"

She nodded, a weary look entering her expression.

"Do you remember what you did?"

"I…sort of. I vaguely remember talking to Severus…something about the kitchens. I know I gave him something to drink, but I don't know what."

"Can you recall when you were Imperioed?"

Lily scrunched up her nose slightly in concentration. "The last thing I remember while I was in my right mind is walking down to the dungeons. I wanted to ask Professor Slughorn something about a potion I read about. I'm not sure when, but while I was walking, I guess I was Imperioed. It's all very blurred and fuzzy in my memory."

James and Sirius exchanged a look. _The dungeons_…home to the Slytherins. They turned back to Lily. "Did you get a look at the person who Imperioed you? Maybe his hair color, height, voice….?"

She shook her head apologetically. "Sorry, I don't remember anything else that I haven't told you."

"That's alright, Lils. Thanks for your help." James stood up, broomstick in hand, and turned to leave, Sirius behind him. As they reached the door, Lily called out suddenly, "James!"

He glanced back at her. A faint blush settling over her cheeks, Lily looked down at her hands before saying quietly, "Thanks. For…you know, being so nice about all this."

Blinking in shock, James grappled for words before managing a hoarse "No problem." Chuckling, Sirius pushed him out the door. Unfortunately, they had forgotten about the magical staircase, resulting in them sliding down and landing in a tangled heap at the bottom. Sirius groaned and pushed James off of him.

"What now?

There was a small silence before the other boy answered.

"Now…I suppose we pay a visit to the home of the snakes."


End file.
